


Tread Softly [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Amigos a amantes, Canon Compliant, Canonical Child Abuse, Flashbacks, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Mental Instability
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Siguiendo los eventos de El Sorprendente Hombre Araña 2, Peter visita a Harry en Ravencroft. Mientras lucha por encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas, se da cuenta de que su amigo de la infancia no ha cambiado mucho, y que las respuestas que busca siempre han estado frente a él.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Tread Softly [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tread Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505527) by [shinigami_yumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_yumi/pseuds/shinigami_yumi). 



> Antes que nada, agradecerle a @shinigami_yumi por permitirme realizar esta traducción. Amo, amo, amo tu trabajo y no pude evitar enamorarme de la historia desde el instante en que la leí. También creí que hubiera sido un Canon perfecto, así que la traduje y la volví Canon para mí LOL
> 
> Me animé a traer algo de Spider-Man por dos razones: 1. La pareja de Peter/Harry en esta saga en específico es wow. No se puede negar el potencial de estos dos y la gran química que comparten. Hubiese sido maravilloso ver cómo progresaba su relación. 2. Spider-Man 3 de Holland va a ser una cosa completamente genial con el multiverso y el regreso de tantos personajes que están confirmando y quería ser parte del boom de alguna forma (¿qué mejor que con un fanfic genial?)
> 
> Anyway, aquí estamos. Espero que les guste y que disfruten la historia (tanto ésta como la original).
> 
> Gracias~~~

_No sé. No sé a dónde voy._

O cómo es que termina aquí. Después de estar perdido por tanto tiempo, Peter Parker ha encontrado finalmente su camino: Primero, descubrir cómo salvar a Harry sin matarlo más rápido o hacerle algo peor, luego unirse a Gwen en Inglaterra. Con su sangre, ambos podrán descubrir cómo hacer que el veneno de araña funcione para Harry también. Richard Parker dijo que no consiguió matar a todas las arañas, ¿verdad?

Ahora Gwen está muerta, Harry tomó el asunto en sus propias manos y Peter está de pie frente a las rejas del Instituto Ravencrof para los Criminales Mentalmente Inestables.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” se murmura a sí mismo mientras camina de un lado al otro. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Allí está de nuevo, observando lo que tiene, mirando lo que perdió.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Se da la vuelta; luego vuelve a girarse. No puede hacer esto; no puede dejarlo ir.

“Señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?”

Mira hacia arriba. Es uno de los guardias.

“¿Señor?”

“No. No, yo solo… Estaba pasando. No. Gracias.”

Justo como hizo la última vez con Harry, huye.

“¿Estoy aquí para ver a Harry Osborn…? ¿Le permiten tener visitas? Soy Peter Parker.”

Va a la tumba de Gwen; vuelve aquí. No puede seguir haciendo esto.

Los de seguridad lo miran de reojo desde la caseta de vigilancia, sospechando. “¿Eres de la prensa?”

“¡No! Ósea, sí, soy fotógrafo, pero miren, ni siquiera traje mi cámara. Y-yo no estoy aquí para hacer un artículo o algo parecido. Él es…” Se pasa una mano por el cabello, luego la guarda en el bolsillo. “Éramos amigos.”

“¿ _Tú_ eras amigo de Harry Osborn?” Ya está acostumbrado a la condescendencia y a la incredulidad. Nadie tampoco lo creyó hace ocho años.

“Mire, solo…” Se inquieta. Es como una repetición del día en que Harry volvió a Nueva York, solo que mucho, mucho peor. “Solo dígale que estoy aquí, ¿sí? Y si no quiere verme, me iré.”

Por un instante, parece que el guardia quiere decir que no, pero luego se levanta con reluctancia. “Espera aquí.”

* * *

_Dos niños lanzan piedras al agua en algún lago de algún parque de la ciudad de Nueva York. La primera piedra salta una sola vez antes de hundirse, y el rubio que la arrojó sacude la cabeza antes de tomar otra piedra mientras el otro niño, un castaño llevando una sudadera de capucha y pantalones cortos, apunta con cuidado. La piedra no rebota en lo absoluto y el niño gime. El rubio lo intenta de nuevo._

_“Me voy a ir,” suspiró él después de la tercera piedra, a pesar de que rebotó dos veces. Se quita el polvo de las manos en su costoso traje gris de dos piezas._

_“¿Otro paseo?” su acompañante se gira. “¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?”_

_“Internado,” corrige con indiferencia. “No lo sé, Pete. Por lo menos seis años. ¿Tal vez más?”_

_“Oh,” el rostro de Peter cae, siempre tan expresivo. “¿Hay algo mal con las escuelas de aquí?”_

_“Nada,” llega la respuesta, la voz del chico mayor sangrando amargura. “Mi padre solo quiere quitarme del camino.” Lanza la piedra tan fuerte que ni siquiera rebota, solo se hunde con un choque intenso. “Desecharme para que deje de ser una_ decepción _en su cara.” Peter se gira para evitar que le caiga agua en los ojos. “Tú deberías ser su hijo. Le caes mejor.”_

_“Vamos, Har.” Toma las manos de Harry. “Sabes que eso no es cierto. Yo desearía poder ser como tú. Eres bueno con la gente. Y cool, apuesto, ingenioso…”_

_“¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Parker?” Una pequeña risa, un brillo de ojos azules, una sonrisa traviesa._

_“¿Qué es eso?”_

_Rodea con un brazo los hombros del niño más pequeño. “Olvídalo. Vamos por helado.”_

_“¡Okey!” acepta Peter con alegría, apoyándose en él._

_Piden helados de ron con pasas y tarta de cumpleaños y se deslizan por la barandilla de regreso al lago. Peter le ofrece una cucharada de su helado mientras caminan, y allí decide que el sabor ‘tarta de cumpleaños’ no es tan malo. Sin embargo, a Peter no le gusta el ron con pasas. También gesticula salvajemente con las manos, le cuenta sobre el último invento del tipo Stark, se ríe ante un chiste que hace, despreocupado y feliz, y él no consigue resentirlo._

_“¿Harry?”_

_Sube la mirada. En medio de la luz del sol que se comienza a poner, su amigo parece que estuviera brillando, un símbolo de todo lo que no puede tener en su vida._

_“¿Está lejos, no es así?” pregunta Peter con voz delgada._

_“Europa,” confirma él, bajando los ojos._

_El castaño se acerca, triste. “¿Puedes no ir?”_

_Bufa. “Desearía que mi vida fuera como la tuya –normal. Libre.”_

_Brazos delgados descansan en sus hombros cuando Peter se inclina hacia adelante, y por un momento, Harry piensa que el otro chico lo va a besar, pero solo junta sus mejillas en un fuerte abrazo._

_“¿Me escribirás, verdad? Te extrañaré, Har. Prométeme que no me olvidarás.”_

_“Por supuesto.” Le devuelve el abrazo, aliviado y decepcionado a partes iguales. No sabe qué haría si Peter comienza a llorar. “¿Cómo olvidaría a mi mejor amigo?”_

* * *

“Señor Osborn, tiene un visitante,” el guardia anuncia en la puerta de su celda.

Harry Osborn se gira para mirarse bien en el espejo. ¿Un visitante? No debe ser Gustav Fiers. “¿Quién es?”

“Un tal Peter Parker.”

“Peter…” Rabia, traición, emoción, dolor –se pregunta cuál de esas está expresando ahora mismo, cuál hace que su piel se ponga verde de locura, y la cara en el espejo se ríe.

“¿Lo verá?”

Se pregunta por qué Peter está aquí, si es sobre su querida novia, si van a pelear, si debería dignificar una visita social de otro amigo falso. _Es complicado,_ susurra la aguda punzada de dolor, y Harry no se mete en cosas complicadas, pero con Peter Parker nunca pudo resistirse.

“Sí. Déjenlo pasar.”

“Peter,” saluda Harry mientras lo conducen a la sala de visitas con una camisa de fuerza naranja, dejando salir el nombre con una sonrisa maliciosa. “Es _tan_ bueno verte.”

Peter levanta la mirada tan pronto los guardias cierran la puerta tras ellos.

Se coloca de pie; se sienta. Estira la mano; aborta la misión. No soporta ver a su mejor amigo así, ese tono de verde enfermizo que se desliza en sus hermosos ojos azules. No puede soportar darse cuenta que ni siquiera está enojado por lo de Gwen. Debió haberse esforzado por ayudar a Harry antes. O al menos explicarse mejor.

“No hagas esto, Har,” pide en un susurro. No sabe cómo hacer esto. Los del personal le dijeron que Harry es inestable, que debe andar con cuidado, pensar bien lo que dice, pero ya no sabe qué está buscando.

“Dime, Peter,” dice Harry de forma lenta y deliberada, rodeando la mesa para sentarse frente a él. “¿Por qué debería hacer algo por ti, cuando tú no pudiste hacer ni una sola cosa por mí?”

“¡Intentaba protegerte!” insiste él con desespero; ¿por qué Harry no puede entenderlo?

Harry se lanza de la silla hacia él, su rostro deteniéndose a una pulgada del suyo. “Al menos hazme el favor de no mentirme a la cara,” sisea en medio de sus dientes puntiagudos.

No, no, lo está haciendo mal.

Se inclina cuidadosamente hacia adelante, presionando su frente contra la de Harry. “¿Por qué piensas que no querría ayudarte si tan solo pudiera hacerlo?” Ahueca las mejillas verdosas del otro. “¿Por qué te volviste tan retorcido?”

“Porque sí pudiste hacerlo, Peter,” responde Harry con amargura. “Y elegiste protegerte a ti mismo.”

“Te hubiera matado. Más rápido y doloroso. No, escucha. Escucha, por favor.” Su vista se nubla. “No podía hacerte eso, Har. No hubiera podido ser capaz de vivir. Lo siento, pero no podía.”

Harry vuelve a sentarse, mirando hacia otro lado con burla. “Max tenía razón, ¿sabes? Eres egoísta.” Se levanta, dirigiéndose a la puerta e indicándoles a los guardias que lo lleven de regreso. “Vete, Peter. Y no vuelvas nunca.”

* * *

_“¿Harry? Harry,” lloriquea Peter fuera de la puerta del baño. Es temprano en la mañana, la tía May los está llamando para que bajen a desayunar y Harry ha estado encerrado en el baño durante casi media hora. “¿Ya terminaste? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí dentro?”_

_Hay ruidos, movimientos, el sonido del secador de cabello encendiéndose y luego apagándose. Harry hace un gemido de frustración, como si un desastre natural se hubiera abierto paso allá dentro, antes de que la puerta se abra para revelar el cabello rubio empapado de un niño de diez años que se levanta de manera extraña, oscureciendo parte de su hosco rostro._

_“Estoy intentando… Intento secarme el cabello. Um…”_

_Y Peter no puede detenerse –aunque probablemente es más difícil de lo que parece. Diablos, ni siquiera está seguro de qué intenta hacer su amigo, pero es graciosísimo. “¿Por qué no usas una toalla como todo el mundo?” pregunta en medio de carcajadas._

_Harry le lanza una penetrante mirada azul. “Entonces no luciría tan bien, y te prometo que jamás vendré a dormir aquí si no te dejas de reírte en este mismo instante.”_

_Está bastante seguro de que ésta es la primera vez que Harry duerme en otra parte que no sea su casa, y secretamente está complacido de ser el primero –lo hace sentir especial. Así que controla su rostro en una expresión seria y levanta las manos es suplica. “Okey, okey. ¿Cómo funciona ese secado especial que intentas hacer?”_

_“Bueno, en casa lo peinan y lo colocan en la secadora al mismo tiempo. Algo así como…” intenta demostrar torpemente con las manos._

_“¡Oh! Deberíamos llamar a la tía May para que nos ayude. La he visto hacerlo a veces, para cenas especiales y cosas así.”_

_“_ No. _” La mirada de horror puro poco disimulado en el rostro de Harry lo hace estallar nuevamente en carcajadas, y el rubio frunce el ceño y pisa fuerte._

_“No, espera, espera,” detiene a Harry con un brazo alrededor de los hombros pálidos. “No te enojes, Har, vamos.” Le gusta Harry. “Siéntate y déjame intentarlo.”_

_El otro se gira hacia él con reluctancia. “Lo arruinarás.”_

_“No más de lo que tú ya lo hiciste.” Harry se ve listo para lanzar otro ataque, por lo que rápidamente agrega: “No te ves tan mal. No sabrías cómo.”_

_El rubio sonríe con esa expresión que lo hace tan popular, se sienta y se peina el cabello en su estilo habitual. “Tiene que quedarse así. Recuérdalo.”_

_Peter coloca el peine debajo de un cabello dorado y coloca el secador encima como le vio hacerlo a la tía May. “Sí, difícil no hacerlo.” Lo ha estado viendo todos los días por casi dos años enteros._

_“No logro decidir si estás seduciéndome o riéndote de mí, Parker.”_

_“¿Qué es seducir?” pregunta distraídamente, encendiendo la secadora y tirando del peine por el mechón de cabello antes de pasar al siguiente mechón._

_“Tú tendrás que descubrirlo.” Harry examina el trabajo de Peter en el espejo. “Y supongo que es pasable.”_

_“¿Solo pasable? ¡Oh, vamos! La tía May dice que conseguiré novia algún día. Espero que no sea como tú.”_

_Harry se encoge de hombros. “Entonces no consigas novia.”_

_Peter se detiene a considerarlo. “Tiene sentido.” Asiente con lentitud. “Así no será como tú.”_

_Continúa arreglando el cabello de Harry._

* * *

“Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras.”

“Y yo creí que te rehusarías a verme.”

Como si pudiera. “Como si fuera a huir de ti, Peter.” Harry se sienta en la otra silla. “Así que. ¿A qué debo este _placer_?”

Ignorando su sarcasmo, Peter le da una mirada antes de sonreír ligeramente. “Te ves bien, Har.”

Ahí va de nuevo, con sus enormes ojos cafés y falsos afectos. Las ganas de golpearlo, _herirlo, acorralarlo en el suelo,_ se arrastran bajo la piel de Harry, pero solo responde con alegría: “Viene y va.”

El muchacho tiene las agallas de parpadear lejos sus lágrimas. “Lo siento. Nunca quise que terminaras así.”

“¿Así? ¿ _Así_?” se levanta de repente, sintiendo la adrenalina. “¿Me estás llamando monstruo?”

“¡No!” La mirada de horror en el rostro de Peter lo quema con un júbilo sádico.

Salta sobre la mesa para arrastrar con su cuerpo a Peter contra el suelo. “¿Después de lo que me obligaste a hacer?”

Le molesta que Peter no se defienda, solo se deja caer, sus manos alzándose, pero no para empujarlo, sino para sostenerse de sus hombros –aun pretende que le importa cuando todo lo que le interesa es mantener oculto su secretito.

 _Jódete, Peter_. “Podría arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes ahora mismo. ¿No es genial?”

Podría desenmascarar a Peter como el Hombre Araña aquí mismo, forzarlo a revelar la verdad ante cámaras que él sabe están grabando cada movimiento, pero no, no, no. Eso sería muy _fácil_ , demasiado insatisfactorio cuando Peter dejó de ser el héroe, cuando ya no tiene suficiente espíritu para quebrar. Peter es suyo. Suyo para aplastar, suyo para arruinar, suyo para despedazar cuando todos los demás construyan las piezas del fraude ante sus ojos. Y lo harán. Necesitan hacerlo. Pero mientras tanto, estos pequeños ataques son como medicamento para sus propias heridas.

Los guardias entran para retenerlo, pero no ha terminado, no. Oh, está lejos de haber terminado.

“¡Tú eres el monstruo aquí, Peter!” Pelea contra los agarres. “¡Destruyes todo lo que tocas! ¡Max, Gwen, su padre, tu tío Ben, yo! ¿No es así? ¡Todo es tu culpa!”

“¡No!” llora Peter, saltando hacia él.

Un momento después, una aguja se inserta en su cuello. Oh.

“¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?” Peter pelea, pero es como si lo escuchara muy lejos. “No tenías que-¡Él no me iba a hacer nada!”

 _Oh, no tienes ni idea, mi_ amigo _; no tienes ni idea. Un día, te haré sentir el dolor que yo sentí, Peter. Ya verás, ya verás, ya verás…_ y la consternación de Peter se desvanece en la oscuridad.

* * *

_“Peter, vamos al centro comercial.” Están en la biblioteca, estudiando._

_El niño más joven levanta la mirada. “¿No vamos a ir este fin de semana? Tenemos exámenes mañana.”_

_“¡Oh, vamos!” se queja Harry, poniéndose de pie. “A mí no me importa y a ti te irá bien de todas formas. Quiero ir ahora mismo.”_

_Peter mira sus libros de texto y apuntes, luego el rostro suplicante de Harry y cede. Hay poco que pensar cuando su amigo se ha decidido lo suficiente como para insistir. Cierra el libro. Al menos Harry tiene razón –le irá bien estudie o no._

_“¿Qué le diré a la tía May? No podemos escondérselo, pero me matará si le digo que fui de compras cuando se supone que estaba estudiando.”_

_Harry lo toma de la mano y comienza a caminar. “Cuando volvamos, le diré que yo te obligué.”_

_Es casi verdad, pero aun así. “Harry…”_

_“Bien. Biiien. Le diremos que fuimos después de estudiar, y también llegaremos a tu casa un poco más tarde y dejarás que sea yo quien hable.”_

_El mayordomo de Harry, Bernard, los recoge en un lujoso Aston Martin. Se detienen en la Torre Trump por helado y crepes, y Peter nunca ha estado allí, pero le recuerda un poco a la mansión de Harry. Con sus paredes de mármol, espejos y el puente en cascada sobre la piscina, parece algo de otro mundo. Sin embargo, todos parecen conocer a Harry y Bernard, desde la chica que vende los helados hasta los asistentes es Gucci. Harry se prueba la mitad de la sección de niños antes de elegir un cinturón y una bufanda y hacer que Peter se pruebe varias chaquetas. Peter jamás había visto números tan grandes en las etiquetas de precio, aunque, por supuesto, tampoco es que vaya mucho de compras. A pesar de sus protestas, Harry insiste en comprarle un abrigo de lana azul._

_“Se te ve bien, Pete.”_

_Es verdad y se siente positivamente más rico, pero: “Har, no puedo aceptar esto.”_

_“Claro que sí. Insisto.” Bernard ya está en la caja registradora, pagando por sus cosas._

_“Harry, yo-”_

_“Peter, vas a aceptarlo y usarlo o no eres más mi amigo,” interrumpe Harry con un aire de finalidad que no permite ningún argumento, y ya en serio, ¿qué puede decir Peter al respecto?_

_Así que suspira, le agradece a Harry y les permite comprarlo. Bernard parece ligeramente ofendido cuando le dice que él puede cargar su abrigo, por lo que le entrega la bolsa de compra a regañadientes._

_“Ahora vamos por chocolate caliente.”_

_“¡Pero acabamos de comer!” protesta Peter mientras sigue a Harry fuera de la tienda._

_“Sí, ¿y? Es solo algo de tomar. Además, está de camino a la tienda a la que de verdad quiero ir.”_

_Avanzan bastante por la carretera y compran chocolate caliente que viene en pequeños termos con galletas finas y fresas frescas bañadas en chocolate. Es el más rico y delicioso chocolate caliente que jamás ha probado –solo desearía que también hubieran malvaviscos. Tan pronto como menciona esto, Harry se gira hacia Bernard._

_“¿Podemos conseguir malvaviscos en algún lugar cerca?”_

_“No, no, Har, no te preocupes por eso. Los comemos a la próxima,” intercede Peter con rapidez._

_Bernard se inclina brevemente. “Creo que hay varias tiendas en las cercanías que los abastecen, señor, sí.”_

_Harry gesticula expansivamente, diciendo a la vez “¡Maravilloso!” y “¿Ves?” antes de concluir con: “Bueno, entonces consíguenos una bolsa.”_

_“No, no, Harry, por favor. Harry, no importa. Ya habremos terminado cuando los consigamos.”_

_Antes de que Harry pueda responder, una de las camareras habla. “¿Um, señor Osborn? Estamos a punto de hacer otro lote de nuestros malvaviscos bañados en chocolate. Si gusta, podemos cortar algunos para usted.”_

_Con júbilo, Harry hace su sonrisa de triunfo. “¡Ahí tienes! Sí, por favor hazlo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”_

_La rubia agacha un poco la cabeza, posiblemente para ocultar sus pecas. “Es Jess, señor.”_

_“Bernard, recuerda dejarle a Jess una propina extra por su fantástico servicio.”_

_“Lo haré, señor.”_

_Cuando llegan los malvaviscos, Peter le agradece profundamente a Jess. Harry parece encantado de ver a Peter añadir los malvaviscos a su taza, y está seguro de que Harry es más que generoso cuando está complacido, así que supone que todo ha salido bien, aunque no pueda evitar sentir que ha causado molestias innecesarias. Cuando terminan, caminan por una cuadra o así, luego giran en una esquina donde Harry insiste en comprar helados flotantes para beber mientras caminan y luego están en una tienda de cámaras. Harry, como de costumbre, se abre camino hasta las gamas más superiores que posean y pide echar un vistazo al último modelo Canon profesional. Levantándola con cuidado, decide que es muy pesada y pide ‘algo más liviano, pero de la misma calidad.’_

_El gerente de la tienda, un hombre corpulento con anteojos, le informa que más ligero y de excelente calidad no van de la mano (más funciones y piezas significa más peso, por desgracia), pero sí tiene una que es más ligera y tan cerca como es posible en tamaño y calidad. La saca de la caja y se la enseña a Harry. Es la Nikon por la que Peter ha estado ahorrando, pero incluso a la venta como está ahora, no será capaz de pagarla hasta el año siguiente. Últimamente ha estado pensando conseguir una Sony en su lugar –su precio más alto equivale a una Canon o Nikon de media calidad. Además, solo está comenzando en la fotografía –puede conseguir una mejor herramienta cuando domine el arte._

_“Hmm…” Harry se gira hacia él repentinamente. “¿Qué opinas, Peter?”_

_“¿Ah? Um, esa es una muy buena cámara.”_

_“¿Sabes cómo usarla?”_

_“Err… ¿Algo así?”_

_“Bien, bien. ¿Podemos probarla?” El gerente inclina su cabeza en aprobación y Harry presiona la cámara en las manos de Peter. “Aquí, Peter, tómame unas fotos.”_

_Peter la enciende, ajusta algunos enfoques y toma posición. Harry posa y él se mueve a un mejor ángulo antes de sacar la foto. Toma unas cuantas más –de cerca, cuerpo completo, de perfil, de pecho y así– en varias perspectivas antes de mostrárselas a su amigo en pantalla._

_El más mayor asiente en aprobación. “¿Te gusta?”_

_Peter parpadea. “Sí, por supuesto, ¿pero a ti te gusta?”_

_“Bueno, las fotos lucen bien, así que tomaré tu palabra con el resto.” Harry se gira hacia el gerente. “La llevamos.”_

_Bernard sigue al tipo hasta el mostrador para pagar mientras Peter le entrega la cámara._

_“No, no, tú quédate con ella.” Su mejor amigo le coloca la correa sobre el cuello. “No puedo tomarte fotografías yo solo, ¿o sí?”_

_“E-está bien.”_

_Llegan a la 5ta Avenida Saks, y esta es claramente la tienda que Harry ha querido ver desde el inicio. Se dirigen a la sección de niños y Harry intenta de todo, probándose camisas, pantalones, blazers y zapatos. Peter se ríe y le toma fotos mientras Harry hace una pasarela por todo el probador antes de que insista que él también se pruebe algo de ropa y hace que Bernard les tome fotos a ambos. Harry está a mitad de la sección de zapatos cuando Bernard se inclina para decirle que ya casi es la hora de la cena._

_“¡Mierda! ¡Le dije a la tía May que llegaría antes de cenar!”_

_“Entonces nos llevaremos estas,” le dice Harry con calma al asociado de ventas, indicando las dos pilas de artículos que ha decidido que le gustan. “Bernard, mi teléfono, por favor. Necesito llamar a la Sra. Parker.”_

_“¿Harry?” la voz de Peter es un chillido temeroso. “¿Qué vas a decir? ¡Harry!”_

_“Shh…” Harry le hace una señal para que se calme. “¿Hola? No, es Harry. Sra. Parker, lo siento mucho. Peter está conmigo. Le ofrecí llevarlo a casa, ya que Bernard está aquí con nosotros, así que nos fuimos un poco más temprano. Pero había un tienda que de verdad quería visitar, así que arrastré a Peter conmigo.” Hace su gemido más implorante y arrepentido. “Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Solo nos fuimos media hora antes. Es por eso que vamos tarde. No nos dimos cuenta, lo siento. Es solo que… ¡No sabía que ir de compras era mucho más divertido con amigos! Y Peter es… bueno, no sé si quiera hacer esto con alguien más.”_

_Y tal vez Harry es muy buen actor –incluso tiene los ojos aguados y la garganta apretada–, pero Peter realmente desearía que no lo dijera solo como una excusa para su tía. Son amigos, ¿no es así? ¿Mejores amigos? ¿O es solo un deseo de su parte? Harry y él son de mundos diferentes. El día de hoy, ha visto otra faceta de su amigo, y no puede ni siquiera desear que Harry no se aburra pronto de él. Se siente sencillo en comparación con las estrellas deslumbrantes que orbitan la glamorosa vida de Harry._

_“Por supuesto. Estaremos de vuelta muy pronto. Sí. Lo haré. Una vez más me disculpo mucho por esto. ¡Oh, no, no podría! Eres demasiado amable. Bueno, cuando lo pone de esa forma, ¿cómo podría negarme? Gracias, Sra. Parker. La veo pronto. ¡Adiós!” Harry cuelga, respira profundo, luego se gira a mirarlo con una sonrisa victoriosa. “Todo listo. Solo recuerda que dejamos la escuela a las cuatro y media.”_

_Se coloca de pie y desliza el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de Bernard mientras el mayordomo llega con las bolsas de compra._

_“Bernard, la Sra. Parker insiste en que me quede a cenar.” Mira cada una de las bolsas antes de sacar una. “No olvides llevarte esto, Peter. Es tuyo.”_

_Peter mira dentro de la bolsa. Tiene la ropa y los zapatos que se probó antes. “Harry…”_

_Tal vez esto es. El por qué se distanciarán a futuro, e incluso en algunos años, Harry se olvidará de que eran amigos, lo dejará atrás justo igual que sus padres. Él no usa Gucci o Burberry o Armani, no compra nada nuevo sino hasta que ha pasado de moda, va a las tiendas departamentales en lugar de a la 5ta Avenida. Esto es lo que los hace diferentes, lo que lo hace inadecuado para estar al lado de Harry, lo que hace que su amigo quiera arreglarlo._

_“No me vayas a dar ese sinsentido de ‘No puedo aceptarlo’.”_

_“Harry, tú… ¿te avergüenzas de mi o algo así?” Oh, Dios, está a punto de llorar. Qué patético._

_El rubio se gira, una máscara de confusión e incredulidad._

_“Ya sabes, tengo que-¿tengo que usar esto si quiero salir contigo? ¿Para conseguir ser lo suficientemente bueno si quiero ser tu amigo? Para que nadie pueda decir que te- ¿que te estás mezclando con clases más bajas? ¿Es eso?”_

_“¿Qué?” Los ojos azules se ven heridos. “¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?¿Es lo que piensas de mí?”_

_Peter simplemente niega con la cabeza, tragándose el nudo en la garganta y limpiándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa. Le gusta Harry, en serio que sí, y no quiere que ya no sean amigos. Le duele de solo imaginarlo._

_“Oh, Peter, ven aquí.” Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y Peter entierra la cabeza en la suave tela de la bufanda del otro. “No, no, por supuesto que no. No hay nada de malo contigo.” Harry le acaricia la espalda, tranquilizándolo. “Es solo que… Se te ven bien, Pete. Incluso con tu uniceja.”_

_Peter no puede evitar reírse en medio de las lágrimas._

_“Solo quiero que las tengas, ¿sí? Te ves increíble con ellas. Más increíble.” Palmea la espalda de Peter nuevamente, luego lo deja ir. “Ven, vamos a casa.”_

_Peter asiente, limpiándose la cara. “La tía May nos espera.”_

_“Sí, y tú siempre serás mi amigo, Peter. No importa qué. No te dejaré.”_

* * *

Cuando no está en la tumba de Gwen, pasa todo su tiempo en Roosevelt.

Revisa el trabajo de su padre, intenta descifrarlo. Tiene que haber una forma de hacerlo funcionar, de arreglar a Harry, de controlar la mutación que lo vuelve verde y demente. Tal vez pueda hacer una clase de anti-veneno para revertir el daño. Así que visita al Dr. Connors, pero el hombre está terriblemente mal. Se adentra en Oscorp y roba todo el veneno restante para estudiarlo. Pero él no es su padre y tampoco es Gwen, y esta no es su área. Necesita ayuda, pero si se lo revela a la persona equivocada, podría destruir el mundo y deshacer todo por lo que su padre murió.

Extraña a Gwen.

Ella era como un faro, y él había vivido en la brillante luz de su mente y alma. Se siente tan perdido, tan indefenso en la oscuridad que ella dejó. No sabe qué hacer, a quién acudir. Es difícil encontrarle sentido a algo sin su luz para iluminarlo.

Las sirenas suenan, las noticias especulan sobre la ausencia del Hombre Araña y Peter se pregunta cuál es el punto. No puede salvar a nadie, ni siquiera cuando de verdad importa. Todo lo que hace es poner en peligro a las personas que lo rodean.

Lee la investigación una y otra vez, expediente tras expediente hasta que las palabras se difuminan y él cae dormido sobre el teclado.

Visita a Gwen; come lo que sea que esté cerca; lo repite todo de nuevo.

Hasta el día en que pasa por el Coffee Bean ubicado en una de las esquinas de Manhattan.

Compra su café con crema y bollos de grosella de suero de leche con crema cuajada y confitura de frambuesa. Recuerda que a Harry le gustan las conservas, pero no las mermeladas (es una diferencia importante), y bebe café con leche porque están de moda, pero en realidad solo le gusta el café con crema espesa (y whiskey, pero está bastante seguro de que Harry solo bebe whiskey en algún intento equivocado por estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre). Chico tonto; sacude la cabeza con cariño.

Pero vale la pena ver a Harry congelarse en la puerta de la sala de visitas mientras él habla. “Se ha enfriado un poco de camino aquí, pero espero que igual sepa bien. Yo, um… pasaba por ahí, recordé que te gustaba y me pregunté si lo habías tomado desde… bueno.”

Harry no responde, solo se sienta, acerca la bolsa de papel y comienza a comer en silencio.

Al menos parece disfrutarlo. Ya no tiene la camisa de fuerza, lo que significa que está mejorando. E ignorando a Peter, quien está tratando valientemente no inquietarse por la tensión incómoda, los dedos curvándose y estirándose en sus bolsillos.

Mientras Harry bebe la mitad de su café en medio de mordidas a sus bollos, Peter se levanta abruptamente y casi corre hacia la puerta. “Mira, v-voy a irme, ¿está bien? No te molestaré más y-”

“¿Por qué sigues volviendo, Pete?” Harry suspira la pregunta, como una caricia de otra vida.

Él se queda quieto y se gira. Le duele que hayan llegado a esto, que Harry tenga que preguntar. “Eres mi mejor amigo.”

“Me traicionaste. Cuando más te necesité, me _traicionaste_.”

“No, te dije que necesitábamos más tiempo para descubrir cómo salvarte sin hacerte daño.”

“Estaba _muriendo_ , Peter.” Harry se pone de pie. “¡Muriendo! ¡No tenía el lujo del tiempo!”

“¡Tu padre vivió con eso por treinta años, Harry!” Mueve las manos en frustración. “No, _tú_ no podías esperar. Nunca tuviste que esperar por nada. Todo lo que querías, lo querías al instante y siempre lo obtuviste. ¡Te dije que no funcionaria, Har! ¡Mi error fue olvidar que no podías razonar una vez que querías algo!”

Harry cierra lentamente la distancia entre los dos, un puño cerniéndose sobre el cuello de la camisa de Peter. “Querías que me pudriera por dentro, un hombre angustiado y desesperado cuya búsqueda de una cura eclipsaba toda su vida,” enuncia deliberadamente. “Querías que me convirtiera en mi padre.” Su voz baja a un susurro, los ojos azules deshaciéndose en cafés. “No puedo hacer eso, Peter. _Pensé_ que lo entenderías, pero todo lo que te preocupaba era ella. Yo pensé que eras mi amigo, pero al final también te deshiciste de mí.”

Peter niega y cubre la pálida, delgada y temblorosa mano con la suya. “Eso no es cierto, Har. Descubriré cómo arreglar esto. No dejaré de mirar, lo juro.”

Harry da un paso atrás con una sonrisa nostálgica, amarga. “Algunas cosas que deshechas, no las vuelves a encontrar, Parker.” Se va con los guardias.

* * *

_“¡Harry! ¡Harold Osborn!”_

_Harry se gira y se detiene, apoyándose en la barandilla que rodea el lago del parque. Peter corre hacia él, la cara roja y los jadeos pesados._

_“¿Qué sucede, Peter?”_

_“Harry, por qué-” Pausa para respirar. “¿De verdad le ofreciste dinero a la tía May y al tío Ben?”_

_“Bueno, sí. ¿Al fin aceptaron que los ayudara?”_

_“¡No! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?”_

_Ojos azules parpadean sin entender. “Si puedo ayudar a un amigo, ¿por qué no hacerlo?”_

_“¡No! Me refiero a que-” Da un circulo completo, pasándose las manos por el cabello desordenado. “Sí. ¡Pero no quiero tu dinero, Harry! ¡Yo no-no soy un caso de caridad!” Se quita la correa de la cámara y sostiene la Nikon en alto. “Así que puedes tener esto de vuelta porque terminé de procesar todas las fotos como me pediste. Y te traeré la ropa y los zapa-”_

_“¡Okey, okey!” Harry lanza los brazos alrededor de Peter. “¡Te prometo que ya no intentaré darle dinero a tu familia!” Y añade con suavidad. “Solo… por favor no devuelvas todo lo que te he dado como si estuviéramos terminan- como si estuviéramos rompiendo lazos. No-no lo estamos, ¿verdad? ¿Aún somos amigos?”_

_Peter suspira, devolviendo el abrazo. “Por supuesto que lo somos, Har. Es por lo mismo que no quiero esto pase entre nosotros. Por favor deja de intentar comprarme. No puedes y no tienes que hacerlo.”_

_Harry descansa la cabeza en el hombro de Peter. Es un poco extraño porque él es más alto. “No lo hacía, pero… nadie me había dicho eso antes.”_

_“Oh, Harry…” Peter aprieta su agarre por un momento, luego pasa los dedos por las hebras rubias._

_Su amigo siempre actúa como si fuera todo eso, pero incluso en medio de los lujos y admiradores, Harry siempre parece tan solo e infeliz. Es triste que ninguno de sus muchos ‘amigos’ le haya dicho que no le importaba su fortuna, y Peter no puede evitar resentirse con Norman Osborn por ser un padre tan negligente, por decirlo en términos suaves. A veces, hay moretones de los que Harry se rehúsa a hablar, que esconde bajo las mangas largas y los cuellos altos, pero la mayoría del tiempo, Harry bien podría ser un huérfano igual que él. Tal vez es por eso que son amigos._

_En privado, una pequeña y oscura parte de Peter piensa que Harry, honestamente, estaría mejor siendo huérfano, entonces podría renunciar a esa causa perdida de hombre; pero realmente no puede desearle eso a nadie, mucho menos a su mejor amigo._

_“Conserva la cámara, Pete,” dice Harry, dando un paso atrás pero sin soltarlo. “No sabría qué hacer con ella. Tú haces magia con esa cosa.”_

_El resplandor anaranjado de la puesta de sol arroja un brillo intenso sobre el hermoso cabello dorado de Harry, calienta su piel pálida y hace que sus ojos azules se destaquen en un contraste mayor. Peter da un paso atrás y toma una foto. Harry parpadea, luego se ríe._

_“¿Qué haces con todas las fotos que me tomas? No voy a empezar a recibir llamadas de agencias de modelaje, ¿o sí?”_

_Inexplicablemente, Peter se ruboriza. “¿Y quieres? Me refiero a recibir llamadas de agencias de modelaje.”_

_“¿Tal vez?” Sonríe Harry juguetonamente, trepándose por la barandilla y posándose sobre una pierna doblada mientras la otra cuelga hacia abajo, una mano agarrando la barra superior y la otra apoyada en la rodilla doblada. Con su sonrisa más ganadora, bromea, “¿Qué tal esta para una audición?”_

_Peter se ríe, pero usa la cámara desde distintos ángulos. Harry cambia las poses un par de veces, la brisa despeinando su flequillo en una apariencia más natural, y en medio de todo, Peter cree que es una gran sesión improvisada._

_Eso hasta que Harry casi se cae al lago y él casi daña la cámara al saltar hacia adelante para tomar la mano del mayor y tirar. El rubio cae desparramado en sus brazos y él retrocede unos cuantos pasos._

_“Whoa.”_

_Sin aliento, Harry solo se ríe mientras recupera el balance. “Muéstrame,” dice, señalando la cámara. “Vamos, muéstrame.”_

_Se acercan a un banco del parque y se sientan. Harry lo presiona contra su costado con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ambos miran las fotos. Esta noche buscará agencias de modelaje._

* * *

Guarda todas las fotos de Gwen a excepción de una. Deja todas las de Harry justo donde están.

No puede rendirse. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

Lee sobre gnómica. Vuelve a Roosevelt.

Al final, escala la nueva torre de Los Vengadores.

Tal vez el Sr. Stark pueda ayudarlo. Tal vez el Dr. Banner sabe una cosa o dos sobre volverse verde y loco. No cree que usen el conocimiento para el mal.

Les termina contando casi todo y rogándoles para que salven a Harry. Esta vez no se atreve a arriesgarse con la formula. Ya les ha fallado suficiente a sus seres amados. No puede perder a Harry también.

El Sr. Stark dice que conoce a alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarlo y parecía bastante arrepentido por estar fuera del planeta cuando ocurrió todo el lío de Max y Harry. El Dr. Banner dice que lo trate con cuidado (ahí va de nuevo; si tan solo supiera cómo) y que intente no provocarle emociones intensas para mantener las cosas bajo control.

De camino a casa, detiene algunos crímenes, rescata unas cuantas personas y visita la tumba de Gwen. Esperanza, dijo ella. Durante los cinco meses que malgastó sumergido en su dolor, ¿la esperanza de cuánta gente fue arrebatada? Ella nunca habría querido eso. No puede dejar de caminar. Ya ha estado paralizado por mucho tiempo –primero por indecisión, luego por dolor. Y en todo el tiempo que permaneció inerte, ya hirió a muchas personas –la tía May, Gwen, Harry…

Quiere visitar a Harry de nuevo, pero seguramente solo provocará ‘emociones intensas’ y disparará la mutación. Se deja caer sin gracia en su cama, mirando la pared de papeles que solo tiene sentido en sus mejores días. Sin embargo, las cosas habían ido bien la última vez. ¿Quizás podría llevar alguna otra distracción?

Vuelve a la 5ta Avenida, consigue crepes de frutas y chocolate caliente para llevar antes de ir a Ravencroft. El lugar todavía parece más una base militar que un manicomio, y anhela sacar a Harry, colocarlo de vuelta en sus sabanas de seda y almohadas, a los lujos a los que su amigo está acostumbrado. Como es usual, el personal lo revisa pero no lo detienen de pasar y se le permite ingresar a la habitación de visitas con sus golosinas.

Los ojos azules se iluminan ante la vista, y hace algún tiempo hubiese sido él y no los postres los que hubieran animado a Harry. No puede ni pensar que esos días terminaron. Harry luce más frágil cuando alcanza el chocolate caliente, su piel, ya clara de por sí, más pálida bajo el cabello dorado al que le vendría bien un corte. Sus manos tiemblan mientras sostiene el crepe y sus largas uñas muestran rastros de motas y manchas de color oxido.

Una vez más, Harry parece contento de ignorar a Peter mientras come, pero cuando antes había evitado contacto visual, ahora encuentra los ojos cafés con los suyos. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de la ira habitual, Harry parece angustiado, asustado. Está a punto de preguntar qué le sucede cuando éste toma su mano.

“Peter,” murmura Harry, levantándose mientras termina su crepe. “Te ves mejor.”

Debería alegrarse por la cortesía, piensa Peter mientras se pone de pie y entrelaza sus dedos, pero solo lo llena de preocupación. “Tú también,” se arriesga, buscando en el rostro del rubio el más mínimo destello de una pista.

“¿Qué sabes?” enuncia Harry con amargura, acercándose lentamente con una dulce sonrisa. “Después de todo, quizás solo necesitaba terapia.”

“Parece que te está funcionando,” ofrece, dando un paso atrás como respuesta. Es como la danza que Harry intentó enseñarle cuando eran niños, solo que ahora es más alto que Harry y ya no tiene dos pies izquierdos.

El otro suspira, bajando la mirada. “Me pregunto cuándo se rendirán conmigo.”

“¿Es su trabajo no hacerlo…?”

Viene y va, había dicho Harry. Vacila entre el resentimiento y la amabilidad, entre el loco en el que se ha convertido y el amigo que Peter recuerda.

“No todo lo que está roto puede repararse, Peter,” escupe en medio de dientes apretados. “¿No lo sabrías tú mejor que nadie?”

“Pero tú sí puedes, Har,” Peter insiste mientras su espalda choca contra la pared. “Encontraré la forma.”

Harry se inclina hacia adelante para descansar la cabeza en el hombro del castaño. “Tú no te rendirás conmigo, ¿o sí?”

Colocando el brazo alrededor del mayor, Peter responde, “Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré.”

“Experimentan con personas aquí, Parker,” sisea Harry en su oído, levantando su mano libre al cuello de Peter para estrangularlo. “Y _tú_ me pusiste aquí.”

“Harry…” jadea cuando la mano envuelta en su cuello se aprieta un poco más. “Yo-”

De repente, Harry lo suelta cuando los guardias se apresuran a la puerta. “Ayúdame, Peter,” susurra, acariciando una mejilla ligeramente bronceada y guiando la mandíbula del más alto para que sus ojos se encuentren de nuevo. “Sálvame de ellos.”

Y entonces lo besa.

Es extraño, surreal, pero Peter lo está besando de vuelta antes de que su cabeza se ponga en marcha. Los labios de Harry son suaves y sabe a frutas y crema batida gracias a las crepes y los restos de algún químico.

Como agua en un desierto, lo hace sentir vivo.

Al mismo tiempo es tan parecido y diferente como lo fue besar a Gwen.

Pero luego Harry se aleja con un grito ahogado antes de que Peter pueda pensar más a fondo en ello.

“¿Harry?”

El rubio cae de rodillas con un grito agudo de dolor. Cuando se rodea el cuerpo con brazos temblorosos, Peter ve que las manos del otro son verdes y puntiagudas. Lentamente, él también se arrodilla.

“Harry, ¿qué es esto?”

Los ojos azul-verdoso inyectados en sangre se lanzan hacia él y luego caen al suelo. “No quieres mi dinero, así que esperaba poder ofrecerte algo más en su lugar.”

No está preparado para el dolor, para cuán fácil las palabras lo reducen a lágrimas. “No,” solloza, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Harry como siempre solía hacerlo. “No, no, no.”

“¿Fue tan desagradable?” pregunta Harry en voz baja.

Peter niega con la cabeza. “No es eso, Har. No es nada de eso. Me gusta -pero no así, Har. No así. No tienes que ofrecerme nada.”

“¿Entonces no me ayudarás?” la voz del rubio es escalofriante. “¿Me abandonarás de nuevo?”

“Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Har. Solo… necesito un plan.”

“Claro que sí.” Harry lo empuja lejos. “¡Para mantenerme aquí y cualquier otro por siempre!” Se lanza hacia Peter con garras afiladas, y es gracias a los reflejos arácnidos que logra moverse a tiempo. “¡¡Tú me pusiste aquí!!” grita mientras ataca de nuevo, y los guardias lo agarran pero él se los quita con facilidad. “¡No quieres que salga! ¡No te preocupas por mí, solo por t-ahhhhh!”

“¡HARRY!”

Los guardias le disparan y él se abalanza sobre ellos. No son más que dardos tranquilizantes, por fortuna. “Tontos. No saben con quién están jugando.”

Llegan más guardias. El muchacho se tambalea y lo atrapan con rapidez. Pelea un poco, pero sus movimientos son débiles, lentos. ¿Qué clase de tranquilizantes trabajan tan rápido con la versión fallida del veneno de araña?

“¡Harry, no!” Peter se apresura hacia ellos, pero le cierran la puerta en la cara.

“¡Eres un fraude, Peter!” grita Harry débilmente mientras lo arrastran lejos. “¡Te odio! ¡Quédate con tus falsos afectos! ¿¡Dónde estuviste cuando te necesité!? ¡Nunca estuviste ahí para mí, Peter! ¡Nunca!”

* * *

_Harry se va a Europa en dos horas. Están en el aeropuerto y sigue buscando entre la multitud._

_Su padre no está ahí._

_Peter no cree que Norman vaya a venir, pero no soportaría destruir las esperanzas de Harry. En su lugar, saca un regalo de su mochila._

_“Esto es para ti.”_

_Harry se alegra y él sonríe._

_“¿Puedo abrirlo?” Su emoción se vuelve burlona. “¿O eres de los que creen que no deberíamos abrir regalos enfrente de los que los dan?”_

_“Um… Puedes abrirlo,” murmura él. Espera que a Harry le guste. Pero tal vez Harry solo compra álbumes de fotos de diseñador hechos a mano con cuero italiano o algo así._

_El otro levanta la tapa y saca con cuidado el álbum azul brillante (como los ojos de Harry), pero no dice nada mientras lo abre y pasa algunas páginas._

_Peter añade, nervioso: “Una vez me preguntaste qué haría con todas las fotos que tomé de ti…”_

_“¿Tú hiciste esto?” pregunta Harry al final._

_Asiente. “No es-”_

_“Lo amo.” Harry se inclina para rodear a Peter con sus brazos. “Lo amo, Peter. Es hermoso. Gracias.”_

_“¿Me visitarás?” pregunta él, devolviendo el abrazo._

_El mayor suspira. “No lo sé, Pete. No sé cómo son los internados de Europa. Ya veremos.”_

_Peter se muerde el labio. No llorará. Tampoco quiere que Harry llore. “Desearía poder ir contigo, Har.”_

_Harry le revuelve el cabello. “Yo también. ¿Tal vez en un año o dos?”_

_“Señor, odio interrumpirlo, pero debemos partir,” dice Bernard en voz baja._

_Harry asiente, alejándose con reluctancia. “Te extrañaré, Pete.”_

_Peter aleja las lágrimas. “Te extrañaré más.”_

_Harry niega con la cabeza, pero no refuta. En su lugar, limpia las lágrimas de los ojos de su amigo con los pulgares. “Adiós, Peter.”_

_Peter también niega con la cabeza y él se gira para seguir a Bernard hacia las puertas. Desearía ser tan atento como Peter y haberle conseguido un regalo de despedida a su mejor amigo._

_“Espera,” le dice a Bernard cuando algo se le ocurre y corre hacia donde Peter está de pie. “Toma esto,” habla sin aliento, quitándose el anillo de la mano y presionándolo contra la palma de Peter._

_“¿E-estás seguro?”_

_Es de platino con pequeñas piedras aguamarinas colocadas a intervalos uniformes alrededor. Fue el regalo de cumpleaños de su padre el año anterior, aunque está bastante seguro de que fue Bernard quien lo compró y que su padre ni siquiera supo que pagó por él, ya que le preguntó a Harry por qué estaba dando una fiesta cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo durante la noche aquella vez. Al menos le dará buenos recuerdos a Peter –su mejor amigo siempre dijo que iba a juego con sus ojos. Y Padre probablemente preferiría comprarle a Peter un regalo en lugar de a él._

_“Sí. Quiero que lo tengas.”_

_Necesita rendirse y dejar de ser tan amargado, olvidar todo sobre su vida. Padre no vendrá, tal vez ni siquiera sabe que su vuelo despega en una hora, tal vez ni siquiera le importa si no lo ve de nuevo. Es Peter quien necesita algo para recordarlo, para que pueda revivir todos sus lugares favoritos en sus recuerdos, a quien el anillo consolará cuando la distancia parezca demasiado grande para cerrarla –es una validación y una promesa._

_“Gracias, Har.” El castaño lo presiona, junto con la mano de Harry, contra su corazón. “Lo cuidaré bien.”_

_Algún día, Peter puede vender el anillo por una mejor vida, pero Harry sabe que, en su lugar, lo atesorará entre sus cosas favoritas. Él sonríe, apretando una última vez más esa mano más pequeña. “Sé que lo harás.”_

* * *

Peter recibe una llamada del Dr. Elías Wirtham, un amigo de Tony Stark. Sugiere, así como Peter lo consideró por su parte, sintetizar un antídoto a partir de los datos de Roosevelt para neutralizar los efectos secundarios. Sin embargo, le preocupa que si tiene éxito, la enfermedad de Harry lo matará poco después. _Esperanza_ , le recuerda Gwen, así que tienen que intentarlo.

Se encuentran para tomar un café junto a la asistente del Dr. Wirtham, Anna María Marconi, una muchacha pequeña al lado del metro noventa del doctor, pero parecen buenas personas. Eli (como insiste que Peter lo llame) dice que accedió a ayudarlo porque no quiere que Harry muera innecesariamente tal como lo hizo su propio hermano, Joshua. Decidiendo que puede confiar en ellos hasta cierto punto, Peter sugiere la teoría que ha estado rondando en su cabeza –si pueden aislar el ADN en las arañas o el veneno, y lo reemplazan con el de Harry, podría funcionar incluso como una cura para su amigo. Anna María dice que es posible, pero necesitan una muestra del ADN de su padre como referencia.

Él busca en Roosevelt, pero no encuentra nada. Así que vuelve a verlos al día siguiente cargando un pequeño tubo con su sangre. Cuando le preguntan de quién es, él se encoge de hombros y dice que encontró una docena de estos congelados y sin etiqueta escondidos en el laboratorio de su padre, así que cree que puede ser de su padre o de un sujeto de prueba. No le preguntan más, pero Anna María comenta que necesitarán tiempo para analizarla y usarla.

Esa noche, como el Hombre Araña, se infiltra en Ravencroft.

Golpea a algunos guardias y revisa sus registros. Harry no estaba mintiendo. Sí experimentan con humanos aquí. Encuentra, entre otras pruebas, archivos y videos sobre el difunto Electro.

Otros guardias más entran corriendo y él los saluda con la mano, sin dejar de leer. “No me hagan caso,” dice, esquivando los ataques. “Solo estoy leyendo sobre un viejo amigo. No hay ningún problema aquí. Aún. Ustedes fueron _malos_ con Max. Así no funcionan las sesiones de terapia.”

En ese momento, las alarmas se disparan. Un paciente ha escapado.

“Uh-oh.”

Lo miran acusadoramente y él se encoge de hombros.

“No me miren a mí. Solo vine a leer algunos archivos.”

Esa noche, Harry Osborn se escapa del Instituto Ravencroft para los Criminales Mentalmente Inestables. Alguien más sacó a Harry mientras los guardias estaban distraídos con la llegada del Hombre Araña.

Al día siguiente, los reporteros acuden a Ravencroft después de un aviso anónimo que acusa a la institución de experimentación humana. Una semana más tarde, el lugar es bombardeado hasta los cimientos. El Hombre Araña vislumbra una figura metálica que abandona la escena, pero no consigue capturarlo –él otro tenía demasiada ventaja.

Eli llama. El anti veneno está listo, pero no hay forma de probarlo sin envenenar a alguien más, algo que no es ni ético, ni plausible. Necesitan todo el veneno para crear y probar la cura de Harry. El médico le da el antídoto en un auto inyector.

Intenta buscar a Harry, pero el otro no ha estado en su mansión o su penthouse. Mira por todas partes a ver si encuentra algo que indique o apunte a posibles escondites, pero, en su lugar, en medio de un cajón lleno de relojes caros, encuentra una caja de regalo polvorienta. En el interior hay un álbum de fotos antiguo, los bordes y el encuadernado gastados por pasar tanto las hojas.

Lo reconoce –página tras página de fotografías que él había tomado de ambos junto con sus pequeños escritos, mensajes breves que parecen tan cursis ahora que tiene diecinueve años en lugar de nueve. Su visión comienza a borronearse y parpadea para aclararla. Harry lo guardó todo este tiempo.

De repente, su teléfono suena. Es Anna María –logró aislar el ADN humano con la muestra dada, pero ahora necesita una muestra de Harry antes de la mutación.

Mirando alrededor del penthouse, roba un cepillo de dientes y una funda de cojín que está seguro fue de las últimas cosas que usó Harry. Se lleva el álbum consigo.

Registra sus cosas, pone patas arriba la habitación.

Debe estar aquí. Lo sabe. Solo lo guardó cuando dejaron de hablarse por completo. Y solo Dios sabe que eso también fue su culpa. Debería haberse esforzado más para estar en contacto, ir de visita cuando las cartas cesaron, cambiar a correo electrónico cuando tuvo su computadora o algo así. Demonios, al menos debió haber intentado contactar a su amigo cuando lo vio en las revistas con las modelos, tal vez burlarse de él por finalmente tener una razón para comprar cosas en las tiendas, pero no. Tenía escuela. Y trabajo y matones y dinero por los cual preocuparse, y dejó que su mejor amigo se esfumara, dejó que el mundo pisoteara sus sueños y promesas de infancia.

Tal vez Harry tenía razón –no se preocupó lo suficiente sino hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

Tanto a Harry como a Gwen debió haberlos querido sin ataduras cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Y si tal vez hubiera cumplido todas sus promesas, Harry estaría bien y Gwen no habría muerto.

Finalmente, en la tercera caja debajo de la cama, encuentra el estuche acolchado. Es su primera cámara, la Nikkon que Harry le regaló hacia casi diez años, y las fotos no pueden compararse con las que saca ahora, pero nunca pudo soportar regalarla. La única parte que luce gastada es la correa y él pasa los dedos por la cámara con amor. Las lentes siguen estando en buenas condiciones –es una pena que no se ajusten a su modelo actual.

Entre ellos, en una pequeña bolsa de plástico, hay un anillo demasiado pequeño para llevarlo puesto incluso en el dedo meñique. Las gemas hacen juego con los ojos de Harry, y lo había usado todos los días hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más. Mirándolo ahora, probablemente vale más que todas las posesiones juntas de su familia, y tal vez si lo vendiera, la tía May no tendría que trabajar para que él vaya a la universidad, pero no puede hacerlo.

Tal vez si lo hubiera usado, con una cadena alrededor del cuello incluso, cuando fue a ver a Harry aquella vez, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Quizás si le hubiera dicho a su amigo la verdad y le hubiera dado una muestra de su sangre como prueba antes de usarla, nunca hubieran llegado a esto.

Harry, Gwen –ahora se siente como un tonto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido sin darse cuenta cuánto los amaba a ambos?

A veces su vida se siente como error tras error. Gwen, George, Harry, Max, el tío Ben –sigue haciendo las cosas mal y al final no puede arreglarlas.

Justo entonces, escucha las sirenas fuera de su ventana y su corazón brinca mientras se pone el traje y agarra el auto inyector. _Harry. Tal vez es Harry._

Pero cuando se balancea en medio de la noche, escucha sobre un hombre alado arrojando helicópteros de policía después de una oleada de robos y no puede evitar decepcionarse.

Jura que encontrará a Harry y lo salvará. Por una vez en su vida, ruega hacer al menos esto bien. Se lo debe a Harry.

* * *

_“Wow…” suspira Peter mientras coloca un pie en la mansión. Nunca había estado en la casa de Harry y es hermosa, enorme, abrumadora. No puede creer que aquí solo viva Harry con su padre, Bernard y algunos sirvientes más –parece que la casa puede refugiar a un ejército._

_“Este es el salón principal,” explica Harry con una sonrisa, llevándolo más allá de una mesa de mármol decorativa con incrustaciones de diferentes anillos de piedra hasta una puerta a la derecha. “Aquí está la sala de estar.” Es espaciosa y acogedora con sus sofás de cuero y elegantes paneles de madera, además tiene un televisor enorme rodeado de parlantes en diferentes tamaños y formas. “Ese es el comedor, que conocerás durante la cena, y la cocina está atrás,” señala las puertas al otro lado del pasillo. Tomando la mano de Peter, Harry lo lleva por la escalera de mármol y madera (incluso tienen esos lindos candelabros de cristal que solo ha visto en las películas) hasta un pasillo alfombrado, rodeado de ventanas que dan a un jardín perfectamente cuidado. Van directo a la puerta del final, que Harry abre con un gran movimiento. “Y esta de aquí es mi habitación.”_

_Es grande y ventilada con ondulantes cortinas blancas y un balcón privado. La cama es enorme, lo suficiente para albergar a cinco personas una al lado de la otra, y probablemente podrían nadar en la bañera del baño contiguo. Varias alfombras adornan el piso de madera brillante y hay una vitrina llena de figuritas –robots, superhéroes, aviones y similares– en el medio rodeado por un carril de tren. Harry incluso tiene su propio escritorio, sofá, computadora, una PlayStation 2 y un set de televisores. Con un suministro de alimentos, no necesitaría salir de esta habitación en absoluto._

_“Es hermoso,” y Peter no puede creer que va a pasar allí el fin de semana._

_Harry sonríe, pero no le llega hasta los ojos. “Aquí.” Le indica un sofá de cuero negro antes de que Peter pueda preguntar. “Coloca tus cosas y juguemos antes de la cena.”_

_Juegan unas cuantas rondas de Guilty Gear (Peter solo gana una), luego se mueven a Baldur’s Gate para unas aventuras antes de que les informen que la comida está lista. Se dirigen al comedor palaciego con sus cuadros enmarcados y acentos de madera a juego con las mesas y sillas. Harry se acomoda a la cabecera de la mesa con Peter a su derecha; Bernard le sirve a cada uno un vaso de agua, dobla una servilleta sobre sus regazos y asiente con la cabeza a una dama que luego sale por la puerta que Harry dijo era la cocina._

_Segundos después, la crema de espárragos se sirve en un plato de aspecto caro con una cuchara de aspecto aún más caro sobre un mantel blanco grueso. A continuación, los sirvientes les traen una ensalada de fresas y nueces con pollo a la parrilla y vinagreta de frambuesas; Peter está muy contento de que Bernard presente la comida porque, de lo contrario, no tendría ni idea de lo que realmente está comiendo. Harry continua preguntándole si le gusta la comida y, cuando le asegura a su amigo anfitrión que es la mejor en comparación con los restaurantes que ha visitado, sonríe, un poco consciente, un poco orgulloso. Cuando terminan, les sirven fletan en salsa de limón, mantequilla y cebollino, acompañado de unos espaguetis con aceite de trufa y brócoli con mantequilla de ajo. Por último, hay una especie de postre de café llamado tiramisú, café con crema caliente para Harry y chocolate con malvaviscos para Peter._

_Todo es delicioso y Peter no cree poder comer más después de todo eso._

_“Oh, Harry, ¿comes así todos los días?” suspira él, recargándose en su silla._

_“A veces,” contesta el otro, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. “Creo que me enfermaría si comiera así todo el tiempo.”_

_“¿En serio?” Peter bosteza y se estira. “Aunque estaba muy rico todo.”_

_Harry se desliza fuera de su silla y extiende la mano. “Vamos. Tomemos un baño de burbujas y luego me puedes ayudar con la tarea que es ‘muy fácil,’ según tú.”_

_Peter le sonríe, tomando su mano. “Terminaremos súper rápido, te lo prometo,” declara animadamente mientras suben a su habitación._

_Bernard les prepara un baño mientras ellos colocan todos los libros que necesitan en la mesa de Harry. Peter le explica el problema a Harry y, por un momento, el mayor envidia lo inteligente que es Peter a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Su amigo podría estar en la secundaria si así lo quisiera. Luego Bernard los llama al baño y ambos se sumergen en agua perfumada con frutas caras. Los chorros de agua incorporados se encienden y Peter ríe –le hacen cosquillas. Sin embargo, Harry lo disfruta, lo encuentra relajante, así que se desliza al lado del rubio, presiona su espalda contra el rociador como lo hace su amigo, y oh, sí que es cómodo así. Entrelazan sus manos y se reclinan uno al lado del otro con los ojos cerrados hasta que el agua se enfría. Luego se enjuagan bajo la ducha y se secan con toallas grandes y esponjosas. Peter se viste rápidamente y mira con algo de diversión a Bernard vestir a su amigo antes de llevar al rubio de regreso al escritorio para terminar su tarea._

_Media hora después ya han terminado y Peter está cansado. Harry dice que irá a la planta baja para buscar algo y que Peter debería esperarlo aquí, así que él asiente y se acomoda en el sofá a esperar._

_Pasan unos minutos antes de que mire el reloj, bostezando. Se pregunta qué fue a buscar Harry y por qué le está tomando tanto tiempo. Bernard probablemente lo ayudaría a encontrar lo que sea que necesite en un santiamén, a menos que no esté en casa. ¿Seguramente Harry no planea salir a esta hora? Se levanta y va a la puerta. Sale en silencio y la cierra tras él. Escucha conmoción a lo lejos que parece venir de la planta baja, por lo que se apresura por el pasillo iluminado, descalzo y silencioso sobre la alfombra. Es cuando llega a lo alto de las escaleras que los gritos comienzan._

_“¿¡Qué te dije, Harry!? ¡Siempre eres así!” Es el papá de Harry, y él no logra escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, pero Norman Osborn continua. “¿¡Por qué no puedes ser como tu madre!? La única cosa que obtuviste de ella es tu rostro. ¡No entiendes nada!”_

_Harry grita entonces en puro dolor y Peter baja corriendo las escaleras sin pensar._

_“¡Quieres esto, quieres aquello, pero no puedes hacer ni una sola cosa que yo te pida!” Norman golpea a Harry con su gran bastón de metal cada pocas palabras; oh, Dios. “Pedazo de m-”_

_“¡NO, PARA!” Peter se interpone en frente de Harry, rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertemente. “¡AGH!”_

_“¡Peter!” grita Harry, sentándose y agarrando al chico más joven._

_“¿Parker…?”_

_Padre estaba a mitad de dar el siguiente golpe cuando Peter saltó en frente, por lo que se había llevado la peor parte de este ataque brutal en la parte posterior de su hombro izquierdo. Dios, Harry espera que Peter no haya sufrido una fractura._

_“Harry, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Peter estaba aquí?” La voz del anciano es mortalmente tranquila sobre el dulce y enfermizo olor de whiskey en el aire._

_“L-lo intenté,” Harry apenas logra murmurar. “No me escuchabas.”_

_Norman golpea el suelo con su bastón y Harry se estremece. “Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Peter,” dice con rigidez antes de subir las escaleras sin una mirada más, sus fuertes pisadas y el golpe constante de su bastón haciendo eco por toda la gran casa que de repente parece tan fría y vacía._

_“¿Peter? Peter. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Pete? ¿Estás bien?” Harry pasea las manos por el cuerpo del más pequeño, asegurándose de que esté bien. “No debiste hacer eso.”_

_Peter levanta la cara llena de lágrimas y toma las mejillas de Harry en sus pequeñas manos. “Te lastimó, Harry. Te lastimó.”_

_“Está bien. Está bien.” Harry solloza, tomando de igual forma el rostro del otro en sus manos. “Lo hice enojar. Es mi culpa.”_

_Peter niega con la cabeza vigorosamente, tomando las muñecas del rubio. Hay moretones oscuros en sus brazos y piernas donde recibió el asalto de su padre. “Esto es demasiado, Har. Es demasiado.”_

_“Yo-” Harry jadea, colapsando sobre sí mismo. No puede-no puede. Oh, Dios, por lo general regresa a su habitación antes de comenzar a llorar, pero con Peter y la fea verdad mirándolo a la cara, él simplemente…_

_“Harry, Harry, Harry,” murmura Peter, colocándolo de vuelta en sus brazos, lágrimas cayendo libremente desde sus dulces ojos cafés. “Está bien. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Dios, desearía poder protegerte.”_

_El mayor niega con la cabeza, ahogando los jadeos en el pijama de Peter. “No. No, está bien. Padre, él… no era él mismo. Se disculpará en la mañana como siempre lo hace y-”_

_“Harry.” Peter toma al otro por los hombros, sintiendo su ira subir por la garganta como veneno. “¿Siempre? ¿Siempre te lastima así?”_

_“¡No!” Harry cubre las manos de Peter con las suyas. “No, no, no. No pasa seguido, lo juro. N-no es como que lo vea mucho, de todas formas.”_

_“Oh, Harry,” suspira Peter, enterrando su rostro en el cabello rubio desordenado y acunando a su mejor amigo cerca._

_Tal vez sus padres no lo querían más, pero no lo lastimaron como a Harry. El tío Ben y la tía May también lo han castigado de vez en cuando, pero no dejan moretones como estos. No puede soportar ver a Harry así, su hermoso amigo cubierto de lágrimas e hinchadas manchas azul-negras. Tal vez la tía May pueda decirle si se supone que los padres hagan eso. No sabe cómo alguien puede soportarlo._

_“Vamos,” susurra él, pasando los dedos con cuidado a través de la seda dorada. Le gusta más el cabello de Harry así, natural, en lugar del cuidadoso peinado perfecto que Bernard lo ayuda a fijar cada mañana. “Vamos a poner un poco de hielo en esos moretones, ¿está bien?”_

_Harry asiente y deja que Peter lo levante antes de guiarlo hacia la bien equipada cocina de la mansión. Todos los sirvientes parecen estar dormidos –no hay nadie cerca. Encuentran una compresa limpia en uno de los cajones y luego avanzan al refrigerador. La puerta izquierda es el congelador y Harry le ayuda a abrirla. Envuelven algunos cubitos de hielo en la tela antes de regresar a la habitación de Harry y sentarse en la gran cama. Harry hace una mueca cuando Peter presiona la bolsa de hielo suavemente contra los moretones en sus antebrazos, pero no se queja. Bernard también suele hacer esto. Pero entonces Peter mueve el hielo al siguiente hematoma y se inclina para tocar el primero con sus labios._

_“¿P-Peter? ¿Qué estás haciendo?”_

_El castaño sonríe. “La tía May dice que eso los mejora. Siempre lo hace cuando me lastimo.”_

_Eso le recuerda a Harry. “Tú también tienes uno, ¿no es así?”_

_“Solo uno. No es importante. He estado peor cuando me caigo de la bicicleta,” responde Peter antes de besar el siguiente hematoma, pero se sobresalta cuando Harry le toca el hombro._

_“Déjame ver.”_

_Peter, vacilante, se quita la camiseta del pijama y se gira. Hay un hematoma creciendo en su omoplato izquierdo, oscureciéndose visiblemente incluso con la tenue iluminación de la luz nocturna. Harry toma la bolsa de hielitos y la coloca en ese lugar, provocando un suave gemido de dolor._

_“Si… si, um… es más que un golpe, y tienes que ir al doctor, yo lo pagaré, ¿está bien?”_

_“Harry-”_

_“No. No, insisto. Tú hiciste esto por mí, Peter. No tuviste que, pero lo hiciste, y yo no-no puedo dejar que sufras por ayudarme, ¿okey?”_

_“Okey,” accede el más pequeño con reluctancia. “Vale. Es solo que… no quiero que él te lastime más.”_

_“Lo sé,” murmura Harry, levantando la compresa fría. “Gracias,” besa el hematoma con cariño, rodeando con un brazo la cintura desnuda de Peter para sostener a su amigo cerca y descansar la cabeza contra su nuca antes de besar de nuevo el golpe. “Espero que sane más rápido.”_

_“Um…” Peter tiembla, luego entrelaza los dedos de ambos y se gira. Se está sonrojando y es la cosa más linda que Harry ha visto en toda su vida. “Tus moretones.”_

_Harry le deja volver a colocar el hielo y besarlo, y cuando Peter termina, dejan la bolsa de hielo en el fregadero y se acurrucan bajo las lujosas mantas. Peter moldea su cuerpo más pequeño al de Harry y, por una vez, él siente la cama cálida y reconfortante._

_“Prométemelo,” susurra Harry después de un largo tiempo, sosteniendo su mano._

_“¿Hm?”_

_“Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que viste esta noche.”_

_Oh. Entonces pedirle ayuda a la tía May queda fuera de cuestión. “Está bien,” suspira Peter, apretando su abrazo protector sobre el otro muchacho. Entonces tendrá que quedarse más aquí más tiempo y llevarse a Harry más seguido._

* * *

Está entregando a El Buitre a la policía cuando caen las primeras bombas, y no está seguro de cuántas son como para tomar cubierto con rapidez. Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Necesita alejar a Harry del centro de la ciudad, de los civiles. El Buitre ya ha hecho suficientes daños colaterales.

“Escucha, Har,” le pide cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo. “Aún podemos arreglar esto-”

“¡Tuviste tu oportunidad, Peter! ¡¡Harry está muerto!!”

Peter esquiva varias navajas y gira alrededor de Harry, llevando al otro más lejos de la ciudad. “Harry, por favor,” suplica mientras bloquea otro golpe ahora que están lejos del campo abierto. Sigue siendo demasiado tarde para Gwen, pero aún puede salvar a Harry y tiene que creérselo. “L-”

“¡Deja de hablar sobre arreglarme, Parker!” espeta Harry, un siniestro siseo en su voz mientras lanza otro ataque. “¡No hay nada que arreglar! ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!”

“No mejor, Har. Normal. Como tú querías. Como te lo mereces.”

“¡No te atrevas a hablar sobre lo que merezco!” Golpea violentamente a Peter con el planeador, quien lo esquiva por un centímetro.

“No, Harry, escucha. Yo-”

“Siempre te odié, ¿no lo sabías? Muy en el fondo.” Sonríe salvaje mientras continúan intercambiando golpes. “El niño favorito de todos. A Padre le caías mejor. A Bernard le gustabas más. Incluso a las chicas.”

“¿Qué? Harry, vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto. Bernard te adoraba, las chicas no sabían que existía y a tu padre nunca le importó nadie.”

Se balancea con el brazo del otro e intenta hacer caer a Harry de su planeador, lanzando una telaraña contra una pared para agarrarse, pero no lo consigue. Gruñe de frustración. Necesita inyectarle el antídoto, pero el traje que lleva Harry significa que el único lugar visible es el cuello y solo tiene una oportunidad de hacerlo.

“Pero me engañaste.” Harry arroja a Peter contra una pared, se lanza y desliza las manos hasta la garganta para estrangular. “Me engañaste con tus dulces mentiras, luego me abandonaste y, oh, te odié tanto en ese momento.”

“Nunca fue una mentira, Har,” jadea, empujando la mano de Harry con esfuerzo.

“¡Y luego tienes el descaro de volver solo para decirme que encontraste a alguien más importante!”

Tan pronto como el estrangulamiento de Harry se debilita, patea al rubio hacia atrás y gira a su alrededor para atacar de nuevo, pero Harry retrocede, tirando una bomba de calabaza. Peter salta hacia el siguiente edificio para evitar la explosión, pero Harry lo intercepta en el aire, riendo maniáticamente.

“Así que la maté. Linda Gwen Stacy. Se cayó justo así, ¿no?”

Peter se gira para evitar los escombros deshaciéndose, envía uno de esos hasta Harry a modo de distracción y usa su red para lanzarlo de regreso al techo de una torre cercana. “¡Nunca fue así, Har! Para. Este no eres tú.” Gwen también lo creía.

“¡Oh, pero sí lo soy!” Harry vuela más alto, extendiendo los brazos. “¡Nunca me sentí más libre! Todos esos pensamientos que alejé, todo lo que no dije… Si tan solo Padre pudiera verme ahora.”

Y este es el núcleo del problema, piensa Peter. Tal vez todo sea cierto y simplemente lo había olvidado. Harry ya le había dicho antes que debió haber sido él el hijo de Norman porque era lo que su padre quería, porque todo lo que hacía Harry nunca era suficiente. Quizás todas esas cosas hicieron que, mientras crecían, Harry añadiera su amistad perdida a su creciente decepción. Nunca debió dejarle de escribir, debió haber ahorrado para ir de visita, nunca debería haberlo dejado solo. Había olvidado la fragilidad escondida bajo ese barniz de arrogancia mimada, lo solo y sin amor que Harry siempre había estado. “¡Todo el mundo quiere mi dinero!” Harry había gritado ese día, y en lugar de extender la mano cuando vio la desesperación tan explícita, huyó. No sabía cómo lidiar con Harry o con Gwen, así que fue a perseguir fantasmas. Algo que podía hacer, que entendía. Tal vez siempre había sido egoísta con las personas que amaba; cada vez que no podía lidiar con algo, huía. Del tío Ben, de Harry, de Gwen. Y así es como termina.

Necesita parar. Ya no puede correr más. Si no hubiera aprendido nada, entonces Gwen hubiera muerto por nada.

“Y tu _chica_ se lo merecía,” gruñe Harry, yendo a por él. Lo evade y Harry lanza más cuchillos –uno le da en el hombro izquierdo, dándole la oportunidad al otro de acercarse y lanzar un puñetazo que Peter detiene. “Ella te dejó ser egoísta.” Otro golpe. “¡Ella te alejó de mí!”

Hace una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar el último golpe y lanza a su oponente por el borde del techo con las piernas antes de caer tras él. Aterriza pesadamente sobre el planeador mientras Harry intenta enderezarse y él se mueve antes de que el otro pueda reaccionar.

Besa a Harry.

Es un poco incómodo a través de la máscara, pero el momento de conmoción es todo lo que necesita.

“¡Agh!” Harry se estremece y lo empuja cuando el auto inyector se clava en su cuello. “Tú-”

“Lo siento.” Se aferra a una pared cercana para frenar su descenso. Se aferrará a la esperanza, la esperanza de poder alcanzar a Harry a través de escombros cayendo por todas partes. Ya no está perdido.

“¿¡Qué-!?” grita Harry con lo que parece ser un dolor insoportable.

“¡Harry!”

Se lanza tras el rubio cuando éste cae de repente. Esta vez, agarra su objetivo antes de darle la vuelta y cruzar los brazos detrás de la espalda del otro para disparar dos hilos de telaraña al edificio más cercano. Se adhieren y él se balancea contra la pared, deteniendo el impacto con sus piernas y el planeador de Harry.

Débil y consternado, Harry grita: “¿Qué has hecho?”

* * *

_Harry siempre creyó que su padre lo llevaba a la casa de los Parker para distraer a su hijo, para que los adultos pudieran hablar de negocios. Así que se esforzó por hacer precisamente eso. Quizás si cumplía bien su propósito, papá estaría orgulloso de él para variar._

_Aunque no era difícil concentrarse en Peter. Con sus brillantes ojos cafés y charla emocionada sobre los pequeños inventos que consiguió hacer, Peter era el que lo distraía a él, para ser sinceros._

_Es brillante, ‘igual que su padre,’ Padre decía a menudo y él no podía evitar sentir envidia._

_Tal vez él no era una distracción. Tal vez Padre esperaba que Peter lo influenciara._

_Así que intentó ser más como Peter –estudió más, leyó más, pasó más tiempo con el niño. Padre no lo notó, pero Peter sí y se lo demostró con afecto. Es difícil resentir a alguien que te adora tanto. Incluso si Padre aun desearía que fuera más como Peter._

_Peter no tiene muchos amigos incluso ahora –es tímido, así que no habla lo suficiente con los demás. Cuando Peter comenzó a ir a la misma primaria que él, Harry lo encontró siendo molestado en la parada del autobús justo frente a las rejas del colegio, pero los matones volaron cuando Harry y Bernard se acercaron. No dejó que Peter tomara el bus de vuelta a casa ese día, o cualquiera de los siguientes. Peter descansaba la cabeza en el regazo de Harry en el auto para evitar mareos y, a pesar de todo, estaban contentos._

_Luego, los padres de Peter desaparecieron._

_Días después, encontraron sus cuerpos en un choque aéreo. Peter estaba dolido y se volvió más retraído de lo usual. No fue a la escuela; apenas salía de su habitación; ni siquiera hablaba con Harry._

_Hoy es el funeral de los padres de Peter._

_Peter no deja de llorar. Harry está aterrado._

_Está aterrado de que Padre intentará adoptar a Peter y nunca dejará de escuchar lo mejor que es el muchacho para todo. Está ligeramente aliviado cuando ve a Ben y a May al lado del niño cuando se acerca con Padre a presentar sus respetos. Sin embargo, Padre pide hablar con Peter y Harry daría cualquier cosa para evitar esa conversación, pero está congelado y sabe que ninguna palabra hará que el adulto cambie de opinión. Por lo que sabe, es invisible ante el hombre de todas formas._

_“¿Peter?”_

_“S-Señor Osborn,” el chico solloza._

_“Lamento mucho tu perdida.”_

_“G-G-Gracias, señor.”_

_“¿Richard y Mary te comentaron por qué se fueron?”_

_Peter niega con la cabeza violentamente y May parece querer interrumpir, pero Padre se gira hacia los demás Parker._

_“¿Dijeron algo antes de irse?¿A cualquiera?”_

_“Solo que tenían que irse por un par de meses y que no podían llevarse a Peter con ellos,” responde Ben, apretando el hombro de su esposa. “Eso fue lo último que escuchamos hasta el accidente.”_

_Padre mira de Ben a May y luego hacia Peter. “¿Están seguros? ¿Ni siquiera pistas?”_

_Para su sorpresa, Peter corre de repente hacia él, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Harry. “¡No lo sé!” grita, aferrándose a la chaqueta Armani mientras la empapa. “¡No sé por qué se fueron! ¡No sé por qué ya no me querían!”_

_“Oh, Peter,” suspira May, retorciéndose las manos y Ben vuelve a apretarle el hombro._

_“¿Qué hice mal? Harry, ¿qué hice mal?” solloza. “¿Por qué ya no me querían?”_

_“No lo sé,” susurra Harry, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su amigo. “Yo creo que eres perfecto.”_

_“¿En serio?” Peter retrocede para mirarlo, ojos cafés brillando en esperanza sobre su rostro manchado de lágrimas. “Mamá y papá solían decir que me amaban. Tal vez se fueron porque ya no me amaban. ¿Tú me amas, Harry?”_

_Limpia el rostro de su amigo con los pulgares. “Por supuesto que sí, Peter.” Atrae al más bajo a un abrazo fuerte. “Siempre me tendrás a mí, lo prometo.” Él sabe lo que se siente ser desechado. Pero si nadie más los quiere, siempre se tendrán el uno al otro._

* * *

Harry Osborn se despierta frente a un techo familiar. No había querido volver aquí después de la necesaria visita al lecho de muerte. Esta casa es demasiado grande para él, demasiado vacía incluso cuando hay gente alrededor. Tal vez no fue así cuando mamá estuvo aquí, pero apenas si puede recordar eso.

Aunque hace calor. No está solo.

“Mmmgh, ¿Harry?”

Es Peter Parker levantando la cabeza para mirar, parpadeando con ojos cafés preocupados y pasándose una mano por el cabello oscuro despeinado por dormir, pero el familiar odio no resurge esta vez. Recuerda la pelea, pero no hay marcas en su cuello, no hay voces susurrando traición en su cabeza, no hay espasmos ni dolor. De hecho, se siente mejor que nunca. Aun así, está tan desnudo como el día en que nació, envuelto solo en una sábana delgada, pero de alguna manera, la ubicación de su amargura no es tan importante como el hecho de que Peter también está sin camisa y, hasta hace un minuto, lo estaba abrazando en la cama.

Quizás todo esto sea otro sueño más.

“Peter,” dice con voz ronca, haciendo todo lo posible por sonar digno a pesar de que su garganta es como arena. “Si todo lo que querías era meterte entre mis sábanas, solo tenías que decirlo.”

Para su sorpresa, Peter comienza a llorar antes de reír y abrazarlo. “Oh, Harry. Gracias a Dios. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo.”

Entonces se están besando, y después de las últimas dos veces, Harry ya no se molesta en pretender que no quiso hacerlo desde siempre. Aunque es diferente esta vez, más como una vieja fantasía que intentó negarse. El cuerpo delgado pero musculoso de Peter se desliza cálido y deseoso contra el suyo a través de las sabanas entre ellos, y el beso es lento, profundo y suave. Hay una ternura que nunca antes había estado allí, y él no se atreve a tener esperanza.

“Estoy soñando, ¿no?” pregunta cuando se separan por aire y no quiere despertar. “¿Peter, qué es esto?”

El otro le pellizca el brazo y luego sostiene en alto la cadena que le rodea el cuello para que Harry la vea. Las aguamarinas brillan a la luz de la luna desde la ventana, y nunca pensó que volvería a ver ese anillo. Por supuesto que Peter nunca lo habría vendido a menos de que estuviera realmente desesperado, pero aun así nunca detuvo sus dudas. Demasiados sueños que yacían en ruinas a sus pies, después de todo. Peter aprieta sus frentes juntas y, oh, tal vez no se lo había imaginado.

“Una promesa, Har,” dice Peter con una sonrisa de adoración. “Mi promesa contigo.”


End file.
